Sean City Federal Territory
Sean City Federal Territory or Sean City, is a combination of A land locked City & Sean City Territorial Port. History Sean City was created by the United Kingdom Ministry Of Defense after WWII to create inhuman abilities or "Esper Powers" under a secret bill passed by the UK Parliament named the "Superheros Act of 1947". In 1955 High School Student and leader of Sean City's Underground Resistance Leon Jakeman led a revelation creating a Civil war between the United Kingdom Royal Armed Forces and the Sean City Underground Resistance. After 2 Year, the UK Prime Minister Anthony Eden & the UK Parliament signed a Treaty with the Underground allowing Sovereignty within UK's borders, July 19th is considered Sean City's Independence Day. Government and Politics Sean City is official considered a Constitutional Monarchy by the UK Government, It is controlled by a Governors Board, Current City Owner, Sean Michalek is the Chairman of this board. Sean Michalek holds absolute power over Sean City & the Sean City Territorial Port, and does not like to get into public affairs, leaving those to the 12 Members of the Governors Board. Sean has supposedly said that "All members of the board are replaceable", this quote was never confirmed to be said. Geography Sean City is a land locked area located in the Middle of the Suffolk Shire County between Lakenheath, Suffolk and Cambridge, Cambridgeshire. Sean City Territorial Port is located on the English Channel, between Lowestoft, Suffolk and Great Yarmouth, Suffolk. Sean City is a host to 14 Districts called School Districts Demographics Sean City states that the have 756,000 citizens within there borders according to UK Census data. About 89.99% of citizens in Sean City are Students the other are SCMOD Employees, Federal Employees, Anti-Skill Officers, Teachers & Researchers. Under 60% of the 89.99% of students are Level zero, 20% of that percent are Primary School Children. Education Sean City's Education system is regulated by the Ministry of Education, Research Management & Labor. This education system runs under the Power Development Curricular Program or PDCP for short. Most schools are based off the English School System, Like Sean City High School, while Schools within the Garden of Eden teach off of the American, Spanish, Japanese and German School Systems. Sean City hosts what Sean City Government calls "Child Errors", children who have lost the sponsor of there guardians and have to sponsored by the Ministry of Commerce & Trade. These children are located at Orphanages scattered around the 8th School District and still undergo the Power Development Curricular Program. Science & Development Sean City is know as a leader in Science and Development. Sean City is know as Experiment City by the International Science Community as it is the only place where City-Wide experiments are legalized. These experiments range to something as small as Automated Vending Machines to as big as Bio Grade Weapons Testing. Military Development Sean City is host to several Military Weapon Research & Development Facilities that create a variety of Weapons from Assault Rifles that fire grenades at a rapid rate to Biological Agents. Sean City is a leader in Weapon Development, creating the first Supersonic Bomber the SB-100 and the SCTG-90 Power Armor. Economic Development Sean City is host to many Economic Factories and Development sites. Foreign Affairs Sean City's Ministry of Foreign Affairs state that they are open for Treaties but the Sean City Government states that It is in Military Isolation refusing to be part of Military Alliances due to its Superior Military power & Mite. In 1979 Sean City and the Soviet Union created a Trade union called the Territory Trade Pact, this Pact ensured that Trade from Sean City Factories and so forth go to Russia, when the Soviet Union collapsed, the Pact was disbanded, the Russian Federation has yet to reset the Trade Pact. Military & Security Sean City Ministry of Defense & Ministry of Student Safety control the Security & Defense of Sean City. The Sean City Military consists of, the Sean City Royal Armed Forces, Sean City Royal Marines, Sean City Royal Navy, Sean City Royal Air Force, and Sean City Territorial Guard. Sean City Security consists of Anti-Still, Judgement & Sean City Territorial Port Security. Sean City has 4 Security protocols in place Code Red had only been used once in 1961 when the UK MOD sent in the Special Air Service over the city, was shot down by Anti-Air defenses stationed in District 4. Sean City Territorial Port has 2 Security Protocols